deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Villain fan/Ultimate Ranking of the Devious Butlers Characters
24. Meghan Jepsen Ben: Meghan's highlight for me is within her death episode, which I just adored and thought was done very well. But even before that, I had always enjoyed Meghan's character; she was just always very likeable, especially over her patience with Tyson and love for Joe. Mostly, Meghan's character was just to provide motive for Joe, but her having cancer and giving him further need to help get Tyson exonerated worked very well. Josh: Meghan wasn't the most controversial character and that's why I enjoy her, it's rare you come across just a nice character in a friend fiction. I really love how Meg would treat Joe as her own son and I enjoyed her interactions with Tyson, as Ben said, her patience with him. Her highlight was season 3 and her cancer storyline, even though it didn't get much focus until her death episode (which was really bae). I loved her scene with Silvia and passing on the responsibility of motherhood to her. Oh, and the reveal that she killed her husband for hitting Tyson (which I did forget about briefly) was pretty bae (now that I remember). 25. Jorgio Del Barrio Ben: I've already said so much about Jorgio before, but let's just focus on the good stuff. After Eli, he may be the least interesting of the main characters, but he was initially one of the most intriguing characters and the basement story was a captivating mystery in the first season, one that led to further payoffs later in the series. His connections to other main characters, including Joe and Silvia, as well as the imprint he left on Ali, all make him a more memorable character. I enjoyed his future flashback appearances, especially I think of the one of him hiring Jose in the series finale. Josh: Although unlikable in every possible way, Jorgio was probably the most intriguing characters at the start of the show and throughout the first season. He was a menacing presence and I honestly felt uneasy at times when he was around. The basement story is one of my favourites from the series and it sparked off so many great events. I enjoyed (sorta) how Jorgio would torment, a favourite scene is when he threatens one of the basement whores, he was really a sick individual. He remained somewhat prominent throughout the series, Silvia for example, and I enjoyed that. I enjoyed his death and how it introduced the Silvia arc and I'm glad she got her revenge. However, beyond all the evilness there wasn't much else to Jorgio and he was a pretty one-sided character. If we delved further into the reasons why he is how he is then I think he'd be ranked much higher. 26. Juan Castillo Ben: Juan was completely unlikeable and he made for another good antagonist. In the second season, he added some complications to Josh's story with Brad, and by the series finale, I appreciate Juan's character a whole lot more. Contributing in the explosion that caused Brad's death, suits his character well and I really enjoyed his finale scenes with Josh, giving some closure over Brad's murder. Josh: I think I'm the complete opposite of Ben, and like Juan as a character a lot less by the series finale, however that doesn't mean I dislike him. I loved him in the first few episodes of season 1 and thought the Josh/Jo/Juan dynamic was cute and fun. I genuinely felt bad when Matt had him deported and rooted for his return. Obviously he soon drifted from Josh after this event and Brad came into the picture. This is when I started to like Juan less because it felt like some of the actions he'd take were very OTT, such as teaming up with Selena and blowing up the church. However, I do enjoy how he and Josh always seemed to have a soft spot for each other and I enjoyed his role in season 3 and how he helped give Josh his idea to open his own business. All being said it was satisfying to see him get arrested and I hope he has a lovely life as Randy's bitch. 27. Emmanuel Little Ben: Actually, I don't have much to say on Manny because I don’t remember him saying or doing all that much when he was alive, other than a random outburst at Joe over cops. I liked his death; being black and getting shot by a cop seemed particularly fitting to that season. Since his death, he's appeared in flashbacks, where he'd always get cut-off just before speaking, which was always amusing, and I enjoyed Rochelle constantly scorning him. Overall, I appreciate Manny more because of his more interesting family members. The family needed a character like Manny, to be the butt of the joke and make Aliza and Rochelle better, and that makes Manny better too. Josh: Manny was obviously the least focused on Little, but that doesn't mean I like him any less. Well, I guess it does since he's ranked at 27...but maybe Aliza and Rochelle didn't make the list #nospoilers. He was a fun little villain, no pun intended, and it was fun to hate him. I enjoyed his interactions with Rochelle and how she'd constantly berate him. His role in the mini season 2 mystery was cute and him bringing the Black Lives Matter movement made for a good episode. His shining moment is his death, killed at the hand of a insignificant white cop. 28. Regina Gibbons Ben: Regina provided a nice addition to Josh's story in season three, especially setting up his dilemma for the finale, deciding whether to leave town. Overall, I enjoyed watching her and Josh making amends. Like Josh (the real one), I liked the further depth to her character from learning why she hadn’t initially been accepting of Josh's sexuality. Josh: So the only reason she's ranked above Eli is because she had a complete little story in which she actually played a somewhat active role, whereas Eli just had things happen to him. I like how you delved into the reason why Regina hated gay people, and I was satisfied with the answer as it actually made sense. She had a fine enough role helping Josh move forward in life and I'm happy they got to reconcile. Also, love the fact she was created just to spite real life José. ^^ 29. Elijah Davis Ben: As said before, Eli is probably the least interesting of the main characters, mainly because he didn't really get any solo focus. He played his part just fine though in creating conflict for Rena and Liz, and his head being served for dinner is one of the most memorable moments of the show. Josh: Who? Nah but it’s no secret that Eli is one of the blandest main characters to come out any friend fiction, but you just embraced that and made him a walking meme so it’s all good. He served as a plot point at most times to just inconvenience Rena and he did fine at that sure. I remember enjoying his many attempts to catch Liz and Rena in the act and sabotaging Rena’s career. However, it was a relief when he finally learned about the affair, plus it pushed Liz onto her arc of becoming a better person and character (sorta). Idk what else to say, his death was cool. Very Scream Queens. His moment of glory comes from the alternate reality though, he loves food sex. Bae. 30. Gregory Keating Ben: In the end, I really liked Greg's character. He started off more annoying than anything, trying to steal Brad from Josh, but by the third season, he really became a character you love to hate. Both when he went against Josh in court and then later when he tried to prosecute Joe, he was just really rude, and especially to Josh, who we were already sympathising with, so he made for a good antagonist. I'm glad justice was served in the end. Josh: Greg is a nice place to start on this list, he's nothing too special but he had a cute little role for the series. He was a little worm in season 2 trying to get between Josh and Brad, but nothing can stop true love... except a giant church explosion. Season 3 is when Greg got better though, becoming even more of an antagonist to Josh. The scene in court when Josh pretends to be Brad is a fave and Greg is a lil c*nt for the way he speaks to him. I really enjoyed him in his trial against Joe too, that whole ep had a lot of great interactions in court and Greg helped that happen I guess. He got just what he deserved getting blown to smithereens though. RIP. Category:Blog posts